Te encontraré
by Haunne
Summary: ¿el destino puede darte otra oportunidad? murieron deseando reencontrarse después de la muerte. Fanfic Yaoi
1. capitulo 1

El tiempo pasa rapido sin detenerse por nada, todo cambia con el tiempo

en esta epoca moderna existe la historia de la humanidad que fue salvada gracias a un grupo de jovenes cadetes que no se rendian, por su libertad y la de los demas, dieron sus propias vidas para que los demas viviesen libres, libres de los titanes

ellos lo lograron les habian salvado pero habian perdido sus vidas por ello

el tiempo paso rapido y la humanidad avanzo tambien

todo ahora era diferente, habian desarrollado muchas cosas, tenian nuevos conocimientos, la humanidad igual que el tiempo avanzo muy rapido

El capitan Levi Ackerman capitan de la legion de reconocimiento junto a sus cadetes habian peleado hasta no poder mas, acabando con los titanes y dando su vida en aquella ultima batalla

Levi en su ultimo aliento solo dijo una palabra "Eren"

se habia ido con el corazon pesado, se habia ido de ese mundo sin poder haber vivido lo que era el amor, se iba feliz pues ahora la humanidad era libre pero le dolia el hecho de que no pudo ni siquiera declararse a ese joven cadete que le habia enamorado

Eren Jaeger tambien habia fallecido en el campo de batalla luego de ver como sus amigos caian y ver como su capitan daba su ultimo aliento, todo en el se derrumbo, se habian ido, quienes el amaba habian caido en batalla

nunca habian podido confesarse, en su tiempo en la legion habia desarrollado sentimientos por el capitan Ackerman y ni siquiera habia podido declararse

siendo eren el ultimo titan vivo los altos mandos decidieron ejecutarle pues no pensaban correr ningun riesgo, asi que el joven jaeger fallecio entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros de legion, le habian disparado por la espalda

ambos se habian ido con sus corazones pesados

murieron deseando volver a encontrarse después de la muerte,

sus almas se amaban aunque ellos no pudieron decirlo en aquel tiempo

ahora que el mundo habia avanzado tanto

solo quedaban pequeños relatos sobre ellos los salvadores de la humanidad

habian pasado siglos desde sus muertes

habia alguien que se sabia toda la historia muy muy bien como si la hubiese vivido en carne propia, un hombre de 25 años recien egresado de profesor de historia, llamado Levi, tenia aquel nombre porque sus padres se lo dieron en honor a quien fue el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad

desde que era un niño tenia aquellos sueños de estar viviendo como un soldado en un lugar extraño, siempre tenia aquellos sueños pero todos le decian que tenia una gran imaginacion

con los años se dio cuenta, pues recordaba todo, incluso su propia muerte

el era Levi Ackerman quien tras siglos de su muerte habia renacido

pero cuando quiso hablar con sus familiares sobre aquello todos le dijeron que algo asi como la reencarnacion no existia, con el tiempo decidio no decir nada mas

cuando era un joven de 15 años se escapaba de casa por las tardes solo para buscar a Eren, si el habia renacido tenia la esperanza que el joven jaeger tambien

esperaba al menos ahora poder declararle sus sentimientos

pero habian pasado 10 años y aun no podia encontrarle

comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de verle de nuevo

estudio historia para ayudar en su propia busqueda, el buscaba cualquier cosa o indicio que indicara algo sobre eren

se habia acostumbrado al nuevo mundo aunque seguia siendo el mismo levi que amaba la limpieza y el té negro

el mismo Levi Ackerman que amaba a Eren Jaeger

Levi estaba agradecido de el destino o de quien fuese por esta nueva oportunidad de vivir pues el la usaría para buscar a su alma gemela, el buscaría a Eren.


	2. capitulo 2

Levi desde que sabía que había reencarnado y tenía una nueva oportunidad había ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo en buscar algo sobre Eren

Lo único que había logrado saber fue sobre su muerte, fue tan injusto

Cuando se enteró sintió irá por todo su ser, se sintió mal por no haber estado allí para protegerle

Pero ahora tenía esperanzas de que talvez podría estar vivo también ahora

O eso es lo que anhelaba

Se graduó de la carrera de historia y pronto fue contratado como profesor en un instituto

La verdad ser profesor no le llamaba mucho la atención pero siempre había sido bueno liderando y guiando

Después de todo él era el capitán Levi Ackerman obviamente podría lidiar con unos mocosos

Aunque ahora no tenía su rango de capitán solo de profesor

Su primer día de trabajo era al comienzo del año escolar, fue bien recibido por los demás profesores y al ser un instituto grande solo tendría que estar en tres salones

Y los tres eran de alumnos de entre 16 y 17 años así que eso se asemejaba bastante a su vida anterior

Lidiar con mocosos otra vez

La primera semana paso rápida su trabajo era bueno no era tan agotador y siempre tenía algo de tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas

También ya no corría el riesgo constantemente de morir

Una vida así le parecía tan agradable

Aunque debía trabajar para sustentarse eso no era nada con su vida anterior en la que sobrevivir un día más ya era algo difícil

En su segunda semana de trabajo se dio cuenta que habían más alumnos en los salones al parecer habían alumnos de otros salones que se habían integrado a sus horas de clase

Debido a que el había vivido todo lo que debía enseñar, por el instituto corrió desde el primer día el rumor sobre el nuevo profesor que parecía ser el mejor del mundo

Los alumnos se habían interesado y se habían unido en sus clases

Ya en la tercera semana los salones se hacían pequeños para sus clases

Todos estaban maravillados con su forma de hablar y enseñar

Un día decidió sacarlos afuera para enseñarles como usaban el equipo tridimensional aunque ahora ya no habían el había conseguido uno en un museo para hacerles una demostración de cómo se colocaba

Ese día parecía que todo el instituto estaba en el patio incluso algunos profesores y el director

Solo para ver a Levi

Como era de esperarse aunque el equipo no estaba en su mejor estado pudo ponérselo en solo un minuto ante la mirada atónita de todos

Pudo explicar varias cosas hasta que su hora termino

El director del lugar le felicito por su forma de trabajar además de todo su conocimiento

Le pidió que fuese con él hasta su oficina pues ese día llegaría un nuevo alumno de intercambio desde lo que ahora era un lugar llamado Alemania

Levi aún no se acostumbraba bien a eso de los países el estaba acostumbrado a solo conocer humanidad dentro de muros

El director le pidió a Levi que fuese él quien recibiera al nuevo alumno pues era al parecer un profesor destacado y el joven que llegaría también era un alumno sobresaliente

A Levi la verdad no le interesaba mucho solo quería ir a casa y seguir con su búsqueda

Cuando el joven llego a Levi lo mandaron a buscar para que fuese a la oficina del director así podría conocer al nuevo alumno y darle un recorrido por el lugar

Cuando entro a la oficina sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo

No podía ser cierto

Él conocía muy bien aquellos ojos

Eren, su Eren estaba allí

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba quería correr hacia el y abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca más

Pero no podía al menos no con el director viendo

El joven parecía no reconocerle

Eso le dolió un poco

Tal vez solo se le parecía eso pensó primero pero miraba sus ojos y era imposible que no fuese el mocoso de Eren Jaeger

Se presentaron y Levi le dio el recorrido por el lugar

Eren sonreia con todo lo que su nuevo profesor le decía, la verdad no sabía porque pero aquel hombre se le hacía conocido de alguna parte

Era extraño

Eren no se acordaba de nada

En su infancia tuvo algunos sueños extraños pero solo fue por un tiempo, el no tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada

Esta era la primera vez que sentía que conocía a alguien desde siempre aún cuando recién lo estaba conociendo.


	3. capitulo 3

Levi estaba feliz, lo tenía ahí frente a él de nuevo después de años de búsqueda había llegado solo hasta a él

Entendía porque no había encontrado nada sobre el pues en Alemania le había dado otro nombre y él parecía no recordar nada

Aunque Eren no recordase nada él le haría recordar encontraria sus memorias y encontraria al cadete Eren Jaeger

Ese día regreso a su casa feliz

Había visto la dirección de Eren en el informe del director

No vivía tan lejos de él solo a unos 10 minutos caminando

Así que en las mañanas salía temprano y esperaba cerca de la dirección de Eren hasta que lo veía salir para pasar cerca casualmente e irse juntos hasta el instituto

Eren se había hecho de amigos rápido así que a veces no podían irse juntos

Levi quería hacer desaparecer a los demás para poder disfrutar de esos escasos minutos junto al joven

A Eren le agradaba el profesor de historia sentía como si lo conociera pero no podía recordar

Tenía ese sentimiento de cercanía

Cómo sigue fuese alguien importante pero simplemente no podía recordar quién era o porque sentía eso

Los días iban pasando y las clases igual, a Eren le gustaba la clase de historia pero le era un poco difícil recordar todo lo que Levi explicaba

Una semanas después Levi habia conseguido dos equipos del museo y los había puesto para que sus alumnos intentarán ponerse uno y tratar de estar estable en el equipo

Se acordaba cuando Eren había fallado en aquella prueba pero aún así había mantenido por un tiempo el equilibrio aún cuando el equipo estaba en mal estado, los recuerdos le hacían sentir nostálgico

Hubieron varios alumnos que intentaron colocarse el equipo pero solo hacían un desastre

Uno de los alumnos indico a Eren para que lo intentará

Eren se acercó nervioso

Y Levi esperaba que al menos pudiera hacerlo si lo hacía eso indicaría que tendría posibilidades de recordar, de recordarlo

Levi le pasó el equipo y le explico como iba puesto

Eren bajo la mirada de todos logro colocárselo perfectamente bien en unos minutos

El mismo se asombro no sabía cómo pero sentía que era normal usarlo así, sentía que ya lo había usado antes, extrañamente tuvo un deja vu pero no sabía de qué

Levi susurro bajo

-bien hecho mocoso.

-Gracias capitán-

Eso lo había dicho Eren sonriendo

Había sido un impulso, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, solo tuvo el impulso de decirlo

Se avergonzó por ello y bajo su rostro sonrojado

El corazón de Levi se aceleró

Pero por la reacción de Eren vio que no era porque le hubiese recordado aún así sintió felicidad

Le había llamado capitán, hacía tanto que no escuchaba aquello, solo lo escuchaba en sus sueños

Ese día Levi volvio a su hogar sintiéndose cálido

Podía ver de nuevo aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa

Sabía que Eren no le recordaba pero esperaba que en algún momento lo hiciera

Pero estaba seguro de una cosa

No perdería está oportunidad

Esta vez le diría sus sentimientos.


	4. capitulo 4

Los días iban pasando y Levi ya se había hecho un profesor admirado y querido en el instituto

Todos creían que era debido a que era joven que enseñaba con tanta pasión

Desde el día en que Eren por impulso le había llamado "capitán" se esforzaba más en sus clases talvez así el joven recordaría algo pero no había mucho avance

Además sus clases estaban llenas de gente y no tenía mucho tiempo para poder estar cerca a Eren, solo podía mirarle desde lejos

A veces sentía que eso era igual a cuando estaban en la legión

Estando en el mismo lugar pero sin poder amarse

Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no quería que pasara lo mismo que en su vida pasada

Para Eren era extraño su profesor de historia se le hacía tan conocido, y desde que había tenido aquel impulso no podía dejar de pensar en él

Los sueños que había tenido de niño ahora habían regresado

Ya llevaba varios días soñando lo mismo

Soñaba que estaba en las afueras de un castillo en medio de muchos jóvenes en uniformes listos para entrenar

Y justo antes de despertar a lo lejos veía a alguien que les observaba entrenar pero siempre despertaba antes de ver su rostro

Se sentía frustrado porque llevaba varias noches en lo mismo y nunca podía ver quién era aquel hombre

Pero sentía que era importante

Decidió no decirle a nadie sobre esos sueños

En las mañanas siempre se topaba con el profesor Levi así que caminaban juntos hasta el instituto

A veces caminaban en silencio pero no uno incómodo y otras veces conversaban un poco

Extrañamente Eren se sentía muy cómodo a su lado

Cuando ya habían pasado dos meses de que se conocieran Eren comenzó a querer pasar más tiempo cerca de su profesor

Sabía que era raro y tal vez no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo

Así que en las tardes esperaba en las afueras de instituto hasta que el profesor salía y así podían volver juntos

Levi habia notado aquello así que trataba de hacer todo su trabajo lo más rápido posible para ir pronto con Eren

Era viernes y Levi estaba decidido ahora a invitar a Eren a salir a una cita

Si Eren no le recordaba intentaría que lo hiciera

Y de paso pasaban tiempo juntos, lo necesitaba

Ese día iba saliendo ya del instituto para irse junto a Eren e invitarlo a salir

Justo cuando ya estaba caminando hacia Eren en su camino se cruzó una de las profesoras de literatura no la conocía solo la había visto una vez

La chica le hablo hacía algunas semanas que le gustaba Levi así que decidió ir a hablarle para invitarlo a una cita

Pero Levi incluso había ignorado su presencia y había seguido caminando hasta la salida como si nada

La mujer se molestó por aquella actitud y camino hacia él tomándolo del brazo

Levi no le prestó la más minima atención

Y al sentir que le tomaban del brazo se giró mirandola con el ceño fruncido Y enojado

La chica comenzó a hablar y hablar y Levi solo quería que se callara y lo soltara

Estaba gastando su tiempo

No estaba escuchando lo que aquella mujer decía y no vio venir aquel beso

Esa mujer le había besado

Y antes de que pudiera quitársela de encima alguien más lo hizo

Levi aún en shock limpiándose los labios vio como Eren ahora tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba hacia la salida

Eren ardía en celos ni siquiera entendía porque tenía celos pero cuando vio a la profesora acercarse tanto a Levi se sintió tan molesto que comenzó a caminar hasta ellos para alejarla de su profesor

No entendía porque estaba reaccionando así

Solo quería llevarse a Levi de allí

Ya cerca de su casa recién soltó la mano de su profesor no sabía que decir, no sabía porque lo había sacado así de ahí

No estaba entendiendo nada nos siquiera sus propias acciones

Pensó que de seguro su profesor estaría enojado porque él le había arruinado su momento de coqueteo

Pero cuando se giró para verlo Levi estaba sonriendo

Levi no le recriminó nada, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al hogar de Eren

Levi le agradeció por haberlo sacado de ahí pues el ya estaba enamorado de alguien más cuando dijo eso el corazón de Eren dolió pero se sintió bien cuando le pidió que salieran el fin de semana

Eren acepto y Levi se fue contento

Había visto a Eren celoso eso era una buena señal

El día sábado por la mañana Levi estaba ya a las 9 de la mañana afuera de la casa de Eren

Su padre le había prestado su vehículo

Le llevaría a la playa, recordaba que ese siempre había sido el deseo de Eren, ser libres e ir al mar

Eren se arreglo para su cita con el corazón acelerado, la noche anterior había tenido aquel sueño de nuevo pero esta vez había visto el rostro del hombre que lo observaba, era Levi

Ya a las 9:30 iban hacia la playa

Llegaron en unos 15 minutos a un lugar hermoso

La arena era blanca y el agua del mar se veía tan cristalino

Eren quedó maravillado

Bajaron del vehículo y fueron hasta el agua

Eren estaba feliz vio como Levi estaba junto a él mirando el mar y de pronto su cabeza dolió

Dolía tanto, como si se estuviera partiendo

Se agachó sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos

Gritando por le dolor

Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante

Los recuerdos lo estaban golpeando fuerte

Levi preocupado le hablaba pero Eren no le escuchaba, se agachó y lo tomo de los hombros para que el joven lo mirará

Cuando Eren luego de varios minutos levantó su mirada lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Levi llevo sus manos a su rostro para limpiarlas

Sin verlo venir

Eren se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo

Cayeron en la arena abrazados

Lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas como si tuviese miedo de alejarse

Levi estaba confundido

Eren se separó un poco solo para verse a los ojos

-Capitan es usted. Está vivo

Eren seguía llorando con fuerza pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Levi comenzó a llorar también

Eren le recordaba

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaron para juntar sus labios en un cálido beso

Llenándose de amor y felicidad

Se habían encontrado, estaban juntos de nuevo

Continuaron besándose sintiéndose completos, separándose solo para respirar

Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo

Libres y juntos

Luego de unos minutos besándose

Se separaron para verse a los ojos

-Te amo mocoso

-también lo amo, está vez no me deje solo

-estaré contigo por siempre.


	5. extra

Ahora ambos se recordaban, ahora por fin eran libres

Ya no debían luchar día a día por sus vidas

Eran libres para vivir y para amarse

Comenzaron una relación ese mismo día entre besos dulces y caricias suaves

Prometiéndose estar juntos por siempre

Aún después de la muerte

Su amor se había mantenido intacto a través del tiempo

Debido a que Eren aún estaba en el instituto aún seguía viviendo con sus padres pero Levi habia ido un día domingo para presentarse ante ellos y pedir el permiso para salir con su hijo, se sorprendió cuando vio la buena recepción que tuvo

Se veían en las tardes después de las clases iban a citas o se quedaban en casa de Levi para mimarse el uno al otro

Su relación tenía altos y bajos pero siempre el amor era mucho más fuerte

Habían reencarnado para amarse con todas sus fuerzas

Se amaban con locura

Su relación era llena de vida

Levi siguió trabajando en el mismo instituto asi podía pasar más tiempo viendo a su joven amante y cuidarlo

Levi aún tenía aquel impulso por cuidar a Eren

Disfrutaban al máximo todo el tiempo juntos pues si tenían esa nueva oportunidad la iban a aprovechar al máximo

Un amor fuerte y puro que traspaso la muerte y el tiempo

Cualquiera que les viera sabría que ellos vivían un amor único y eterno

Llenos de nostalgia y amor estaban juntos dispuestos s todo para ser felices.

El destino les había otorgado una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ellos la habían tomado y se habían aferrado a su amor.


End file.
